


Red Paradise

by maximumborkoverdrive



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumborkoverdrive/pseuds/maximumborkoverdrive
Summary: Anther fluffy story I wrote a while ago and published only on tumblr





	Red Paradise

“My name’s [Y/N], glad to meet you”

“Sam Drake, enchantée” the no-more-stranger offered you his hand and once you took it he lightly kissed the back of yours. Feeling a little bashful, you didn’t let his charme overwhelm you.

“Okay Sam Drake, ever done this before?” you asked, walking towards the stereo. You pressed the play button and a sweet, passionate Spanish guitar gradually filled the air.

“Might have seen something like this somewhere” he looked around himself, inside the empty ballroom. The gold and red rays of the sun were seeping in through the louvers, painting the surroundings with a warm color. And you had to admit, seeing Sam there, with a loose white shirt in that warm evening, the sound of Flamenco from the stereo it made your head feel light.

“Besides I saw how you moved last night, couldn’t choose a better teacher” he turned to face you and smirked, studying your figure. You could say behind his statement lays an infinite number of meanings.

“I’ve been doing this for years so, no worries” you tied your hair into a casual chignon while walking towards him, not wanting to bother Sam as your hair would inevitably hit his face while twirling. He paid attention to all your movements, arms crossed, as if he was already learning from your walk.

“Alright usually Flamenco is meant for the woman alone, so there’s not much touching”

You grabbed both of his hands, having him uncross his arms, leading one to your side and keeping the other in yours.

“However, we can manage to do some twirling” you felt him slightly press his fingers into your side, not much, but enough to perceive it. He was strangely silent, but his eyes were filled with curiosity and excitement. You were so close now, you could notice his small tattoo on the left side of his neck. His lips lightly curling up in a faint smile was the sign that he had caught you staring for too long. You felt your heart suddenly beat faster; you cleared your throat.

“Okay then, try to follow my moves”

You started with simple moves, moving back and forth, following the music’s rhythm, swaying your sides and hips making sure it was easy enough for Sam to follow. Then you turned without letting go of Sam’s hands. Your back was now pressing against him, feeling the shape of his toned body through the thin shirt. You were taken aback by his sudden move. In fact, his free hand moved on your ribcage, slightly under your breast, pressing you against him even harder. His chin was now right above your shoulder, his lips close to your ear.

“I hope you’ve figured learning to dance is not my main goal”

His whispering was enough to send shivers throughout all your body, making your legs almost feel weak. Your heart was racing and your desire of feeling more of him grew stronger and stronger. He didn’t do anything, he was waiting for your response. He wanted to hear from you that you were as keen on continue that passionate whirlwind of bodies as him. You let go of his hand, slightly turned your head above your shoulder and placed your hand on his cheek, your lips a few inches from his.

“That’s a shame, you’d be a fast learner. You already know how to get in the right mood”

You purred and slowly turned again, now his hands were on your back. You wanted to tease him a bit longer even tho the both of you were getting impatient. You raised your thigh, wrapping it around his waist and his hand immediately travelled from the small of your back to the side of your thigh, caressing through the slit of your dress, occasionally digging his fingers. You roamed your hands on his chest, placing them behind his neck. At this point Sam could no longer restrain himself, with one hand pressing on your back and the other still on your thigh he made sure his grip was firm enough. After looking at your lips with such hunger he finally made them touch with his. At first he kissed you superficially, but after you had pressed you hands on his neck and inadvertently whimpered against his lips he set his desire free. The kiss grew deeper, he opened his mouth as to savor your entire self; his tongue had found his way through your lips, pressing against yours. His kiss had become so greedy his body started to curve against yours, having you arch your back and tighten your grip on him in order not to fall. You gasped against his mouth to catch some air and broke the kiss, his body was still leaning on yours, halfway through the floor. You both were breathing heavily against each other’s lips, you started playing with one of his locks as his fingers were feathery stroking your cheek. Sam made the both of you stand straight once again, his eyes not leaving yours for an instant. The tip of your noses were brushing as he murmured against your mouth, his stubble delightfully tickling your skin.

“Should we bring this somewhere more… comfortable?”

You nodded at his request and you thought the couch in your changing room was the best option.

“Follow me” you took his hand and guided him towards the corridor. When you arrived in front of your door you could barely open it as Sam had quickly turned you and pressed his lips against yours once again, making you move backwards. Your hands started running on his back and the presence of his shirt was annoying you, you wanted to feel his warm skin so you broke the kiss to undo his buttons. Sam, on the other hand, couldn’t just stay there watching you strip him of his clothes, even though the pure sight of you doing that was turning him on so bad. His lips got so used to your taste that he had to place them somewhere before he would freak out. So he started kissing, nibbling and sucking on your neck, having you moan as you undid his last button. You grabbed the collar of his shirt and spread it open, revealing his toned chest and abdomen. Sam got rid of his shirt and closed the door behind him. He noticed you laid your eyes on his bullet scars and couldn’t help but grin. He raised your chin with his curled finger and caressed a lock of hair behind your ear.

“That’s a story I’d gladly tell you after a few dates”

He moved his thumb enough to trace a line on your lips, his sudden sweet behaviour made you feel like you could melt in his embrace. You moved your hands behind his head and pulled him for another kiss, you both couldn’t get enough of each other’s lips, and he started pushing you backwards again. After you stumbled over random things left on the floor, such as your shoes, bags and clothes, and after Sam apologised for it several times you finally made it to the couch and sat on it. Sam kneeled in front of you, between your knees, and wrapped his arms around your back kissing your collarbone. Then you cupped his face and made him look at you.

“You know the course doesn’t include this” you left a sloppy kiss on his smirk.

“I’ll try to make up for it sweetheart” he placed himself over you, pushing you ever so lightly in order to lay you on your back, moving your legs around his waist. You both studied each other’s characteristics for a few seconds before resuming your insatiable and intimate dance, eventually involving your naked, sweating and exhausted bodies.


End file.
